


The Truth Untold

by BLUEKIMTAE



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Multi, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUEKIMTAE/pseuds/BLUEKIMTAE
Summary: Lance has been in love with keith for a long time.The only thing that lance didn't how things were going to end.





	The Truth Untold

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing. Sorry if it is bad but I hope you like it :)

The Truth Untold

 

“Help!... anyone..please”. Keith woke up trembling with fear. He had dreamt about the same thing over and over again. Soon after a few minutes he had gained control himself, since he had a long day to come. He got out of bed, putting his old black leather jacket on and some ripped black pants.

 

Once he got out of his apartment, he went to the same place he goes daily.He went to the big, opulent house to get some flowers for him to sale. Keith, a jet black haired young teen with a mullet. Was a young teenager in poverty who had to find a way to live, so he found it by stealing some flowers from the big house. He had done since he was 16; after he ran away from his previous foster home. Where he had suffered a lot; and from that day on Keith has been a very vigilant and untrusting person.

 

The only thing Keith didn't notice was the Cuban boy who lived in that house ‘Lance’. Lance McClain a brown curled hair boy with tanned skin and freckles. Which is the son of the famous quintessence CEO of Tokyo. “How is he so beautiful?” 

 

Lance has always been observing Keith from afar; being mesmerized by how beautiful and attractive he was. The thing is Lance had a crush on Keith for several years now, but was scared to go talk to him. So he grew the best flowers so that Keith can sell them.

 

Until one day Keith didn't show up at Lance’s house at the usual time. Lance was worried because he knew Keith would could come no matter the circumstances. Since Lance already knew everything there is to know about Keith.

 

“Where is he..” lance exclaimed. 

 

Lance couldn't take it so he put on his jeans and his jacket and left. He went looking for Keith house, but it was nowhere to be found. So Lance went to the usual place Keith sold his flowers, asking people if he knew where he lived. Until he came across one person knew Keith ‘Shiro’. Takashi Shirogane is Keith’s older step brother; therefore he helped him get to Keith’s house.

 

Once Lance got to Keith’s house, he barged right in his house. The first thing Lance saw was Keith trembling and soaked with sweat. Until Lance got closer he heard him mumble “Help!... anyone..please” over and over again. “Keith!...are you ok?” Keith didn’t respond, so the first thing Lance could think of is taking Keith in his arms and running to the hospital. 

 

Once Lance got there the paramedics took Keith from his arms and placed him on a bed. The paramedics took him to the emergency room, as fast as they could.

 

Lance was to worried to stay seated down, so he paced around the waiting room. After 15 minutes the doctor came out walking directly to Lance. “I’m sorry to inform you this, but the patient didn't make it, he had a heart attack”. Lance broke down sobbing, he knew this was going to happen. 

 

He had been dreaming about it for the past few days and never been paying attention to it. 'Help!... anyone..please' was replaying in Lance’s head over and over again. All Lance felt was sadness and instant regret within himself, and seeing that he hid himself the whole time because the thought he was 'Ugly'. Now all Lance could do is regret because he was never was able to confess his feeling before it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
